Disney Villains' Crimes
If these characters were tried for their villainy, these would be their crimes. *'Abdullah: '''Conspiracy to commit murder, murder, animal cruelty, poaching, kidnapping. *'Agent: Child cruelty. *[[Alameda Slim|'''Alameda Slim]]: '''Rustling, conspiracy, fraud. *The Bear:' Attempted murder, assault and battery. * 'Drizella Tremaine:' Accessory to treason. *'The Anglerfish:' Attempted murder. *'Aunt Sponge' and 'Aunt Spiker:' Slander, neglect, child abuse. *'AUTO:' Mutiny, assault. *'The Barracuda:' Murder. *'Beauty Smith:' Animal cruelty, illegal dog fights, blackmail, theft. *'The Big Bad Wolf: Attempted murder, destruction of public property. *Br'er Bear: Attempted murder, kidnapping, accessory to rabbit cruelty, theft, assault and battery. *Br'er Fox: Attempted murder, kidnapping, rabbit cruelty, theft. *Buster:' Slander, neglect, child abandonment. *'Bradley Uppercrust III:' Attempted murder, cheating. *'Captain Barbossa:' Piracy, mutiny, theft, grand theft, kidnapping, sailing under false colors, arson, fraud, attempted murder, inciting a riot. *'Captain Crocodile:' Attempted murder. *'Captain Hook:' Piracy, sailing under false colors, attempted murder, theft, kidnapping, child abuse, murder. *'Chernabog:' Tyranny, terrorism, arson, murder, grave desecration. *'Chick Hicks:' Cheating. *'Claude Frollo:' Attempted genocide, murder, attempted murder, attempted infanticide, torture, abuse of power, arson, police brutality, assault with a deadly weapon, criminal wizardry, kidnapping, wrongful imprisonment, framing, racial discrimination, attempted sexual assault. *'Connie:' Child cruelty. *'The Coachman:' Kidnapping, child abuse, providing alcohol and tobacco to minors. *'Cruella De Vil:' Cruelty to animals, attempted murder, dognapping, reckless driving, conspiracy. *'Dawn Bellwether: Conspiracy, cruelty to predators, turning animals savage, terrorism, framing. *Davy Jones:' Sailing under false colors, mass murder, piracy, terrorism. *'Doris:' Conspiracy, attempted murder. *'Doctor Facilier:' Conspiracy to commit murder, treason, kidnapping, fraud, attempted genocide. *'Doug:' Accessory to turning animals savage. *'Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel:' Attempted murder, kidnapping, attempted regicide. *'The Duke of Weselton:' Attempted murder, treason. *'Edgar Balthazar:' Cruelty to animals, catnapping, trespassing, fraud, attempted murder, grand theft. *'Ego the Living Planet:' Uxoricide, attempted filicide, cataclysm. *'Elmo St. Peters:' Murder. *'Ernesto de la Cruz:' Murder, theft. *'Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East:' Tyranny, criminal witchcraft, mass murder, attempted murder. *'Evil Clown:' Attempted murder, poaching. *'Felicia:' Attempted murder. *'Forte:' Attempted murder, destruction of property, assault and battery. *'Gantu:' Kidnapping, attempted murder, terrorism, child endangerment. *'Gaston LeGume:' Attempted murder, wrongful imprisonment, inciting a riot, breaking and entering, kidnapping, assault and battery, bribery, blackmail. *'General Grievous:' Accessory to cataclysm. *'The Giant Magnet:' Attempted murder, attempted destruction of property. *'Gideon:' Accessory to kidnapping, accessory to fraud, accessory to impersonating a christmassy person. *'Hades:' Treason, abuse of power, kidnapping, attempted regicide/attempted fratricide, attempted infanticide, attempted murder. *'Prince Hans:' Abuse of power, treason, attempted murder, attempted regicide, perjury, fraud, assault and battery, conspiracy, criminal wizardry, war crimes, breaking and entering, terrorism, murder, genocide, cataclysm, kidnapping, attempted kidnapping, child abuse, forced marriage. *'Harold:' Destruction of property, kidnapping, theft, hacking and reckless driving. *'Heffalumps and Woozles:' Theft. *'Henry J. Waternoose:' Kidnapping, communicating threats, conspiracy, perjury, attempted murder, assault and battery, attempted kidnapping. *'Honest John:' Accessory to kidnapping, fraud, child endangerment, impersonating a christmassy person. *'Hopper:' Attempted regicide, extortion, attempted murder. *'Horned King:' Kidnapping, grave desecration, attempted murder, theft, assault, treason, terrorism, criminal wizardry. *'The Hyenas:' Accessory to tyranny. *'Jacques Lebeau:' Animal cruelty. *'Jafar:' Kidnapping, abuse of power, attempted murder, criminal wizardry, terrorism, theft, treason, fraud. *'Prince John:' Treason, assault, tyranny, attempted murder. *'Joanna:' Accessory to poaching. *[[Mr. John Ratcliffe|'Mr. John Ratcliffe']]':' Attempted genocide, abuse of power, assault and battery, assault with a deadly weapon, inciting a riot, racial discrimination, blackmail, wrongful imprisonment. *'Josh Bryant: Attempted forced marriage. *Judge Doom:' Mass murder, attempted murder, terrorism, burglary, attempted genocide. *'Kaa:' Criminal hypnosis. *'Lana Thomas:' Discrimination, negligence, girl abandonment. *'Lady Tremaine:' Negligence, discrimination, destruction of royal property, treason, criminal witchcraft. *'Lexi Reed:' Sabotage, cheating, child abuse. *'Lord Cutler Beckett:' Treason, blackmail, mass murder, conspiracy, fraud, abuse of power, wrongful imprisonment, assassination. *'Luanne LeSeur:' Theft, murder, impersonating an FBI agent. *'Lucifer:' Attempted murder. *'Lyle Tiberius Rourke‎‎:' Murder, grand theft, attempted grand theft, kidnapping, fraud, assault and battery, treason. *'Madame Medusa:' Kidnapping, endangering the welfare of a child, assault with a deadly weapon, communicating threats, theft, reckless driving. *'Madam Mim:' Attempted murder, arson, assault and battery, criminal witchcraft. *'Maleficent:' Attempted murder, trespassing, arson, kidnapping, terrorist threats, criminal witchcraft, cataclysm. *'Man:' Cruelty to animals, murder, poaching. *'Marina Del Rey:' Treason, attempted murder, terrorism. *'Meredith Blake:' Child cruelty. *'Miles Axlerod:' Treason, attempted murder. *'Miraz: Treason, abuse of power, attempted murder, murder, assault with a deadly weapon, cruelty towards animals, child endangerment. * [[Mor'du|'''Mor'du]]: Fratricide. *'Monstro: '''Attempted murder. *'Morgana:' Treason, fraud, kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted infanticide, terrorist threats, terrorism, destruction of royal property, attempted murder, resisting arrest, theft, criminal witchcraft. *'Monsieur D'Arque:' Abuse, accessory to blackmail. *'Mother Gothel:' Kidnapping, theft, murder, attempted murder, conspiracy, assault with a deadly weapon, wrongful imprisonment, communicating threats, criminal witchcraft. *'Mr. Winkie:' Theft, perjury, attempted murder. *'Ms. Stout:' Fraud, wrongful imprisonment, child abuse. *'Nasira:' Attempted murder, treason, kidnapping, fraud, abuse of power. *'Nero and Brutus:' Attempted murder. *'Nigel:' Animal cruelty, gambling, kidnapping. *'Nuka:' Attempted murder, treason, negligence. *'Queen Narissa:' Attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, attempted fraud, fraud. *'Oogie Boogie:' Kidnapping, illegal gambling, attempted murder, treason, attempted regicide. *'Outsiders:' Attempted murder, treason. *'Padraic Ratigan:' Treason, attempted regicide, kidnapping, murder, attempted murder, unlawful entry, assault and battery, child endangerment. *'Patel:' Animal cruelty, gambling, kidnapping. *'Percival McLeach:' Poaching, kidnapping, wrongful imprisonment, attempted murder, communicating threats, child endangerment, cruelty to animals. *'Pete:' Treason, burglary, attempted murder, exploitation of child labor, resisting arrest, fraud, kidnapping, wrongful imprisonment. *'The Pike:' Attempted murder. *'Professor Tetti-Tatti:' Murder, cruelty to animals. *'Professor Z:' Murder. *'Queen Grimhilde:' Attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, criminal witchcraft, poisoning, negligence, fraud, resisting arrest, tyranny. *'Queen of Hearts: Tyranny, murder, attempted child murder, perjury. *Randall Boggs:' Kidnapping, attempted murder, terrorism, conspiracy. *'Ramsley: Murder, fraud, child abuse, attempted murder. *The Rat: Attempted child murder. *Razoul:' Attempted murder. *'The Red Queen:' Tyranny, murder, attempted murder, treason. *'Reggie: Molestation. *Reverend Leland Drury:' Illegal mining, kidnapping. *'Roscoe and DeSoto:' Accessory to kidnapping. *'Ronno:' Assault and battery. *'Sabor:' Murder, attempted murder, scarring, trespassing, criminal damage. *'Sarousch:' Theft, attempted theft, kidnapping. *'Sao Feng:' Attempted murder, fraud, communicating threats, assault and battery, piracy, murder. *'Scar:' Treason, regicide/fratricide, attempted murder, attempted scarring, assault and battery, child endangerment. *'Scroop:' Murder, attempted murder, perjury. *'Scud:' Accessory to toy destruction, cruelty to children, child assault. *'Seagulls:' Trespassing. *'Seagulls:' Theft, murder, harassment, poaching, child abuse, molestation, fraud. *'Shan Yu:' Treason, mass murder, attempted murder, kidnapping, assault and battery, war crimes. *'Shere Khan: Attempted murder, child cruelty, assault and battery, slander, attempted kidnapping. *The Sheriff of Nottingham:' Attempted murder, abuse of power, wrongful imprisonment, treason. *'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed:' Accessory to regicide/fratricide. *'Si and Am:' Damage to property. *'Sid Phillips:' Damage to property. *'Sir Hiss:' Treason, tyranny. *'Sterling:' Attempted injuring. *'Stromboli:' Fraud, kidnapping, child abuse and endangerment. *'Sykes:' Kidnapping, cruelty to animals, communicating threats, reckless driving. *'Syndrome:' Mass murder, fraud, destruction of public property, attempted murder, kidnapping. *'Timber Wolf:' Attempted murder, child endangerment, attempted child murder. *'The Titans:' Destruction of property. *'The Kraken:' Damage to property. *'Turbo:' Fraud, attempted murder, genocide, cataclysm, destruction of memories. *'Ursula:' Treason, fraud, wrongful imprisonment, attempted murder, theft, criminal witchcraft. *'White Witch:' Attempted murder, murder, child endangerment, kidnapping, wrongful imprisonment, tyranny, cruelty to animals, assault with a deadly weapon, communicating threats, attempted regicide, criminal witchcraft. *'William Cecil Clayton:' Cruelty to animals, mutiny, piracy, attempted murder, kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon, assault and battery, poaching. *'Yokai:' Theft, kidnapping, destruction of property, attempted murder, conspiracy. *'Yzma:' Attempted murder, attempted regicide, treason, kidnapping, assault and battery. *'Zira:''' Treason, fraud, conspiracy, attempted regicide, attempted murder, trespassing, assault and battery, scarring, negligence. Category:Lists